UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 2
This is issue 2 of the The UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Crosider-centric. Issue 2 We barely made it, when we all looked at Mage, he froze. But the guy they called 'Infected' took the lead and got us in shape. The Dutchman got busted up a little, but no real harm was done. Our newly acclaimed leader had given; me, Lee and Fitz the job to clean up the bodies, stating we might settle for a night, or maybe two, under the underpass. Infected himself was sitting in his car 'rethinking strategy' while the rest of us worked. Me and Fitz lifted up one of the heavier corpses, putting it in the pick-up with the rest of the corpses. "One more and we're ready to go." Lee called from the cabin of the truck. The last one was a young woman , she seemed to have turned just recently, 6 months ago, this would have gotten to me, but it doesn't anymore. Me and fitz threw her in the cab before shutting the hatch. There was place for 3 in the cabin, so the three of us all rode into the forest to dump the bodies. I tried to turn on the radio, but Lee said the CD player was broken. At some point during the drive, Fitz broke the silence. "So... New guy. What was your name again? Didn't catch it before." "I'm Bart. But since you people seem to like nicknames, you can call me Crosider, or any variation on that." Fitz smiled. "Cool. So, do you have a story?" Everybody had a story, i thought, so I could tell mine. "Short version. I screwed a lot of people over, and vice versa. Then the outbreak, screwing over again, and when I decided to stop being such a screw-over, and the people I trusted, screwed me over." "Good story to tell your new group. Creates a lot of trust in you." Lee said, from behind the wheel. "You steal that volkswagen van of yours too?" I nodded before we pulled over at the end of the forest road. After we dumped the corpses, we drove back. "So, whats your story?" I asked Fitz. "I lost my family, first day. Just me and my sister survived. We made it a long way, but one day, we were in the woods, small group, me and the men had gone out hunting, while my sister stayed with the women. When we came back, 3 of the women were dead, and the other 4, including my sister were gone. Been trying to find her ever since." Sad stories didn't touch me anymore, I turned to Lee. "Sup with you?" "Used to hunt. Wife died. That's it." "Irony." "Shut up." Lee replied. Pulling over, we hoped we could just get some rest. For me, that was the fact, but the the rest were called to Infected, as I walked to my Van. Deaths *None Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Issues